


Just you, Only you

by Reylhoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben solo loves Rey's tits and peachy ass, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Morning Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey and Ben deserve the whole world, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylhoe/pseuds/Reylhoe
Summary: Rey and Ben have morning sex.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Just you, Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic and English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any errors

Sunlight streams through the window and falls on his face as he wakes up. His naked body curled around the softness and warmth of her. 

Its been 6 months since he had almost lost Rey, 6 months since he poured all that he had into her, 6 months since the Jedi of the past decided to bring him back and 6 months since they came to Ahch-to

He watches her sleeping form. Her soft snores fill their small hut. Its his favourite sound in the entire world. Her pink mouth slightly parted. Her freckles glowing under the sunlight.

He nuzzles into her neck and starts trailing kisses along her bare skin.

Her long lashes flutter slightly as she yawns and stretches lazily. "Morning" he says, niping at her shoulder. She turns towards him and smiles, eyes still heavy with sleep. He kisses her little nose.

"I'm still sleepy", she says with a pout.  
"I guess we have no other choice but to stay in bed", he growls into her ears as she giggles.

Then he's on top of her. His left hand moves down to her breasts. His thumb grazing her nipples. 

She gasps, "Ben"

"Love these pretty little tits. So fucking perfect as if they were made for me". He gives them a little squeeze. The fact that his hand can practically envelope both her tits at once makes his cock twitch. He's already so hard

"I love how they fit in my mouth". He suddenly bends down taking her whole tit in his mouth and sucks hard, rolling his tongue on the peaks.

"Ben", she moans. Her face blushing and red.

He can feel her slick dripping down her thighs. He releases her breast with a pop.

"You love it don't you sweetheart? Love it when I suck on these sweet little tits" He says as he moves to the other breast and repeats his motions

She whines with desire and nods. Her fingers clutching his hair.

He moves down to her stomach peppering it with kisses. He holds her hips and flips her around onto her stomach. 

"You know what else I love? This perfect round ass of yours". He spanks her gently. She squeals in surprise.

He sucks and sinks his teeth in the soft flesh, leaving bruises on her supple globes before burying his face between her cheeks. 

He licks at her folds, drinking her juices like a man starved. His fingers find and play with the nub at the apex.  
She buries her face in the pillows and bucks her hips toward him.

"You taste so fucking good sweetheart. So good for me. You want my cock, my love?"

"Yes!" Her reply muffled by the pillows

He crawls over her, kisses the angle of her mouth and then slips inside her with a groan

"Fuck". He thrusts deep inside hitting her womb. "I could live inside this tight little pussy". Her walls clench around him with every thrust. His fingers snake down to her clit.  
He buries his face in the crook of her neck. 

"You want to come sweetheart? Mhm? You want to come on my cock so I can fill you up with my seed deep after you come. Come now sweet girl. Come for me Rey, come for me sweetheart"

That pushes her over the edge as she convulses beneath him. He soon follows her, coming inside with a groan.

He holds her tight as they both catch their breath. He falls back on the mattress collecting her in his arm. She looks at him with sparkling hazel eyes and gives him the beautiful dimpled smile that he loves so much. 

"I love you" she says softly against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. 

He kisses the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and her jaw before capturing her lips with his. He coos softly as he runs his fingers through her chestnut hair. 

"I love you more than anything cyar'ika". He wraps his arms around her body. 

They fall back to sleep. Their morning chores forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Rey and Ben deserve the whole world <3


End file.
